


The Weight of Us

by Paintbrushyy_Ducky98



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anniversary, Cute, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Small fic, Worry, a little bit angsty i guess, iwaoi - Freeform, married iwaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-11 22:41:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7910377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paintbrushyy_Ducky98/pseuds/Paintbrushyy_Ducky98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You still love me right? You could still love someone like me?" Oikawa wonders about Iwaizumi's love for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Weight of Us

**Author's Note:**

> based on text post on tumblr, I don't know how to post it here but I have posted it with the story on my tumblr if you want to check it there!!!

The weight of his ring is heavy on his finger, three years heavy. Almost as heavy as his heart. The night draws on like endless thought, and Oikawa is trapped, spinning in chaotic circles through every minute. Iwazumi wears an identical ring, the silver band circling his finger just enough so it doesn’t bulge. Three years, to the day, 1095 days, 26280 minutes, so much time to love only one person. Oikawa leans on his elbow looking over iwazumi, dragging out the day as much as he possibly can. The clock read 11:58 pm, they kissed at midnight that day, three years ago.  
“Iwa-chan...” He whispers, laying down closer.  
“Hajime...” He whispers again.  
“Hmm”  
“You still like me right?” Oikawa asks, looking away from Iwazumi’s sleepy eyes.  
“Yeah.”  
“Like, like like?”  
“What’s this about Tooru?” He has this kind of softness to his eyes, this compassion that seems almost like a weighted warmth that spreads through Oikawa’s body when he looks into Iwazumi’s eyes. The clock reads 11:59 pm.  
“I’m just making sure. It seems so hard to love someone like me for such a long time.” Oikawa says. Iwazumi reaching a hand across Oikawa’s cheek, stroking his thumb under his eye. Tooru leans into his touch, closing his eye, deepening the sensation. Pulling him forward, Hajime whispers,  
“I love you even more than I did when I kissed you that night, three years ago.” he says pulling Tooru’s lips to his, letting the weight of their love consume them as the number of the clock change, 12:00 am.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, don't forget to leave KUDOS and COMMENTS!!!!
> 
> http://paintbrushyy.tumblr.com/


End file.
